Of Bloodied Prophecies
by TheKatDiaries
Summary: An Oracle? The mark of the once thought to be extinct Lupine? I didn't understand what any of it meant. All I knew is that I had a special gift. One that allows me to connect with these, Lupine. I suppose only time will tell if this is a blessing or a curse. Either way...I don't plan on going down without a fight. (Ino PoV) (InoSaku Eventually) (InoTen Initially)


_**Yes I have a new story. Yes I'm posting it because why the hell not? Honestly, the reason I'm writing this one is because werewolves are my favorite kind of mythical creature and a long time ago when I first started writing, I made one and didn't do anything with it. The logical thing? To finish what I started but by now we all know I have commitment issues. Lol. Either way, I thought about trying my hand again considering I've been writing for a few years now and should be able to find a different route than before. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter to a new series I'll be working on! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ ***7 Years Ago***_

 _ **"Is it going to hurt?"**_

 _ **I felt my mother's arms engulf me, her hand gently cradling my head as I felt them mark my skin. Immediately, a cry of pain left me as I tried to snatch my arm away but they held me down. I could only sob into my mother's cloak, staining it with my tears as I waited for it to be over.**_

 _ **My mother's soft shushes did little to soothe me and it seemed like an eternity before they pulled away from me.**_

 _ **Tears stinging the corners of my eyes, I nervously looked down at my arm. Where pale skin had once been free of any blemishes, a tattoo in black ink covered most of my inner forearm. A crescent moon took up most of the skin, the design pattern more intricate than anything I'd ever seen.**_

 _ **"We need to see how she bleeds. This is our last chance Evalyn," my father whispered, his hands gripping my shoulders tightly.**_

 _ **I didn't understand any of what they meant or why I was even here. My parents had taken me and my infant sister to the temple, their only words being that it was important that we hurry. I looked into the blood red eyes of the figure who had marked my skin as they retreated into a room. I could hear him arguing with someone as he urged them to calm down.**_

 _ **Finally, after a minute or two, he reappeared his hand tugging on a chain leash. At the end of it, what appeared to be a small white dog. It snarled and growled, biting down onto the chains futilely as it tried to pull away. The man's fuse must've been short as he took a small yet sturdy stick from the table, turning around to hit the poor thing across the face.**_

 _ **In recoiled in pain, a small whimper sounding from it as he snatched it by the scruff of its neck and placed it on the cool metal table beside me.**_

 _ **We sat there, the two of us, it's golden eyes reflecting curiosity as did my own.**_

 _ **I had always been fond of dogs but there weren't many domestic ones left since the outbreak. And now, all the ones left in the city were used to hunt demons, according to Father. This was the first real one I'd seen in forever and curiosity compelled me to reach for it.**_

 _ **Holding out my hand, I waited patiently, watching in amazement as it sniffed me nervously. It's tongue slipped out, licking my hand slowly before I reached to scratch at its ears. Its small tail began to wag, earning a smile from me. Turning to my parents, eyes wide, I grinned, "I think she likes me!" I hadn't given it much thought as her tongue traveled up to the tattoo on my arm until, out of nowhere, I felt teeth sink into my already sore skin.**_

 _ **I cried out in pain, struggling to tear my hand back but the man ordered my father to keep my arm still. In turn, he held the dog by her neck as she sunk her teeth deeper and deeper into my skin.**_

 _ **"Enough! That thing is hurting her," my mother shouted, swatting the dog away.**_

 _ **"It's done. Look," the mysterious man exclaimed, his bloody eyes widening as he continued to hold the dog down, watching my spilled blood upon the table. To everyone's surprise, it began to glow, dimly at first before illuminating completely and turning a bright green color. Moments later, it melted through the table, leaving several small holes in it's wake.**_

 _ **Trembling, I looked up at the man who grinned before taking the dog and returning it to the hidden room. Returning to us, he quickly cleaned my arm before wrapping it tightly. Gripping my chin, he turned my head to face my parents, "Look, her eyes too are red. She is one of us. An Oracle."**_

 _ **"That means…," my father began, voice trailing off as his eyes grew wide.**_

 _ **"Yes," he nodded, "Your family is safe. You are protected by the Realm of Spirits and will be allowed to move into the City of Angels. Gather only the necessities, the rest will be provided for you and your family. Welcome, brother, sisters."**_

 _ **The last thing I could recall was the tortured howl of the dog before I blacked out in my father's arms.**_

* * *

"That dream again," I sighed, sitting up in bed as I wiped away the thin sheen of sweat from my forehead. They'd been happening more frequently and I couldn't figure out why.

It was one of my most unpleasant memories that I could still recall from my youth and it wasn't until just a few months ago that I had started having the dreams agains. About the tattoo, about the dog, about everything.

Whenever I tried to ask my parents about that day, they simply told me that it was the day I saved our family. The day I became royalty and kept them from being punished by the spirits.

It didn't really make much sense to me, even now, seven years later, nothing made sense. No matter, it wasn't really all that important. For now, I needed to get ready to head to school. My body was heavy though, I wasn't the least bit motivated to go and pretend I cared enough for the next few months until graduation. Even still, this was just one of many requirements I had to follow in order to keep my family safe.

With a huff, I threw off the covers, striding over confidently to my bathroom for a quick shower. I suppose my handmaiden Arya had slipped in while I was in the shower. My uniform lay neatly pressed on my bed which had also been made in such a short time. Drying off, I slipped into my black jeans and boots, favoring a black sports bra instead of the tank top Arya had left for me.

Returning to the bathroom, I managed to convince myself some light makeup couldn't hurt and settled on simply straightening my hair for the day. Grabbing my required leather jacket, I snatched my black duffel bag and shut my door before making my way downstairs.

My parents and little sister were already at the table as our butler, Gideon, set out breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning sweetheart," my mother's warm voice greeted. I nodded, making my way over to her, allowing her to kiss my cheek before my father did the same, "Mom...Dad," I greeted tiredly. Tossing my bag on the floor, I smiled as my younger sister rushed over and engulfed me in a hug. "You see me every day Yuri," I said with a soft laugh, fingers ruffling her blonde hair as I ushered her back to sit down.

Happily writhing in her seat, she squealed, "I have the best big sister ever! Of course I get excited. I tell all of my friends how amazing you are all the time!"

Rolling my eyes, I sat down beside her, thanking Gideon for breakfast before I dug in. In addition to being royalty within the City of Angels, Oracles were some of the wisest, strongest and most popular out of everyone else. I had high marks in all of my studies and my training in combat was better than average, but I didn't exactly feel worthy of my sisters' praise. Or anyone else's for that matter.

I mean, hell, I didn't even know what I was famous for. I just was. Oracle Ino Yamanaka. I've been on this perfect little pedestal all my life and I hated it with every fiber of my being.

Looking over, I watched as Yuri gave me a syrupy grin. A soft smile twitched onto my lips as I reached over and wiped the corners of her mouth.

I hated it. But for her? I'd suffer through hell just to make sure she could live as good a life as possible.

"Shouldn't you put on a shirt? You'll catch a cold," my father's voice interrupted my thoughts. I tore my gaze away from Yuri to meet his eyes. Instead of staring at me, his eyes scanned over the holographic screen, displaying the news for today.

Quickly seeking to do damage control, my mother intervened with a playful tone, "I think she looks beautiful as always. She's not that type of girl Inoichi, you needn't worry about her." I rolled my eyes at my mother's comment. She was always trying to defend me from my father and while it was appreciated, it wasn't needed. At the end of the day, I could care less what either of them thought.

I loved them, I truly did but I couldn't help but blame them for putting me in this entirely miserable situation in the first place.

I sighed, shoving my plate away. Having lost my appetite, I nudged Yuri, encouraging her to finish up so I could walk her to school before I headed off. She did so happily, hugging our parents before running off to the door with her bag. Before we could leave, a soft mewling sounded behind us. I groaned immediately, turning around to spot the orange, black and white cat belonging to Yuri.

She rushed past me, scooping up the cat in her arms as she hugged it lovingly, "We almost forgot to say bye to Frank!" Frank. The worst name for a cat I could ever imagine. Personally, I hated cats and wanted nothing to do with them but one little pout from Yuri and I was scratching Frank on the head, mumbling a strained 'good-bye'.

Pleased, Yuri tugged me along outside. Her fingers intertwined with my own as we passed building after building. Everyone would wave at us. Elderly couples and random men and women on the street. To them, I was some sort of princess and as such, they treated us like celebrities. While I personally didn't care much for the attention, Yuri drank it all right up.

Who was I to ruin her fun?

Finally, we arrived at her school. I dropped to my knees, smiling softly as I gripped her shoulders. "Be good for me, keep making me proud, okay?" She nodded, tearing up just a little as she threw her arms around me. Rubbing her back, whispering soothing words, I kissed her cheek, "Hush now, it's alright. I'll see you at home tonight. Okay?"

She nodded, "Love you."

A weak smile was my answer as I kissed the top of her head next, "Love you too. Go on now."

I stood, rooted in my spot until she disappeared behind the large doors. Sighing, I checked my phone. A text from Tenten sat waiting to be read. Opening it, I rolled my eyes, unable to hide the smirk on my lips.

 _TT* : Hurry up...tired of waiting on your ass._

The walk didn't take long and before I knew it, the large campus of the Academy greeted my vision. Making my way to where I knew she'd be waiting, I strode over to Tenten's brooding form sitting on one of the half walls along the border of the school. Her frown was deep as she hopped down, her short brown hair shifting with each movement she made.

"You have some fucking nerve _Princess_. I swear if it weren't for the fact that we're-"

But I silenced her, taking her by the chin as I brushed our lips together slowly. Pulling away, I caught her hand and pulled her along, "You were saying?" She shook her head, mumbling something under her breath as a blush crept over her tanned cheeks. I grinned inwardly, knowing already that I had won. She was so easy to throw off guard and one would think that by now, she'd know better than to try me.

We made our way to our first class, claiming our usual seats in the back. No one paid us much attention, considering that in here, we were all the same. Oracles, Magi, Divines and the like all made up the Academy.

We kept seats open for two more of our friends who had decided to make their appearance a little later. Temari and Shikamaru made their way over to us a few minutes later with equally bored expressions on their faces. Shikamaru sat beside me while Temari took the empty spot beside Tenten. Silent nods were exchanged as we all kicked back, busying ourselves with other things as we waited for the first of many lectures to be over today.

* * *

Slipping back into my clothes, I caught my jacket that Tenten had thrown my way before she slipped into something herself.

"You sure you don't want an escort home. There's been rumors about demons sneaking about the city," she asked, her tone softer than usual. I turned to face her, noting how serious she looked. I sighed, swinging by bag over my shoulder as moved to close the distance between us.

Hand resting on her cheek, I smiled softly, "It isn't like you to be so worried. I can handle myself." She groaned, taking my hands in hers as she gave me another pleading look, "I know that Ino, I do. But you remember what happened to Donovan. He was the strongest in his class and got taken out by a class three demon. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

I sighed, dropping my bag as I slipped my fingers over her shoulders before guiding them around her neck.

"Ino," she whispered softly but yet again, I quieted her words with my lips. It was gentle and slow, her hands gripping my waist tightly as she guided me back to her bed. "Stay," she pleaded, knee slipping between my legs as she pressed against me. Despite my exhaustion, I couldn't stifle the deep moan that escaped my throat.

Smug, I couldn't help but tease, "Why? Haven't fucked me out of your system yet?

Even she couldn't help but laugh, her nose brushing against my own, "I don't think that's possible. Everything about you is addicting. My own personal drug. But no, that's not it, Angel. You being an Oracle just makes you more of a target." Rolling my eyes, I took her weak moment to flip us over as I straddled her waist.

"Which means I have to train even harder than you do," I reminded her sternly, "Relax. You're so tense. It took me hours to work those knots out last time." Grinning, she tugged me down for one last kiss, her tongue ghosting past my lips, coaxing me gently. I had to force my hips to remain still, fighting to regain my breath when it was all over.

Sliding from her lap, I picked up my bag, waiting for her to follow before we made our way downstairs. Opening the door, I scowled upon realizing that it was raining. Oh well, no one's fault but my own for waiting too long to leave. "Text me the second you get home, understand?" Tenten lectured with a firm hold on my wrist.

I nodded, squeezing her hand before leaving her behind.

The rain didn't bother me much, it just made things more difficult when trying to be aware of your surroundings. I recalled Tenten's words, scoffing at the mention of demons. "They never confirmed Donovan's story. They just say demons to frighten children out of staying out past curfew," I mumbled, making left through an alley that would shorten the time it took to get home.

Suddenly, a faint scent caught my nose.

Even with the rain, I couldn't mistake the smell of blood.

Sitting down my bag, I dug around for a second before pulling out my holster and fixing it around my waist. Adjusting my bag back on my shoulder, I hesitantly followed the smell deeper down the alley. Taking an unfamiliar right, I dropped my bag and followed the newly present sound of snarling. Drawing in a breath, I moved around the corner quickly, gun already out as I aimed it forward.

To my surprise, it was just two strays fighting over food.

A sigh of relief parted my lips as I slipped my gun back in its holster. Turning to head back down the alley, I just barely managed to jump out the way at the last minute when a large white dog jumped down from wherever and ran towards the two struggling strays. In an instant, it snatched one of them by the throat, snapping its jaws down, spraying blood everywhere.

The surviving dog managed to sprint away back down the alley, tail between its legs as it disappeared around the corner.

The large dog didn't seem the least bit focused on me as it devoured the smaller one whole. Its large canines were sheathed in blood as it licked around its mouth, no doubt savoring the taste. Then finally, its piercing golden eyes landed on me. I was practically frozen as I sat there, watching in horror as it crept towards me.

"Come on Ino," I hissed softly, "Focus!"

Reaching my hand back down to my holster, I whipped out my gun, aiming and pulling the trigger without a second thought. To my complete surprise, I realized that I had missed. Taking the opportunity to capitalize on my mistake, the beast lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. Barely, I managed to hold it back with my arm, teeth clenching together as I felt the heat from its breath with each snapping of its jaws inching closer and closer to my face.

In a moment of desperation, I used my gun to hit it across the face, effectively stunning it. The effect didn't last long before its feral gaze locked on me once more. After it tackled me down, I mumbled a curse as it knocked the gun out of my hand. All I could think of was how incredibly fucked I was. In a desperate attempt to reach for it, I defended with my left, holding in a scream when I felt its teeth force down into my arm.

Unable to reach my gun, I settled for beating it repeatedly in the head with my fist as I struggled to pull my arm from its jaws. Then suddenly, I felt my heartbeat slow as my blood ran cold. The whole air around me seemed to shift, the temperature seeming to drop to near freezing. And in that moment, I couldn't deny it.

I was afraid.

Was this what dying felt like? Is this how things were supposed to end?

I hadn't accomplished a single thing yet and now I was…

My attempts at freeing my arm came to a halt as I gave in. The beasts seemed to drink from my arm greedily for several more minutes before it finally tore itself away. Our eyes met and for a moment, I thought it was going to come and finish me off. But instead, it backed away from me, a strangled whine passing its lips as it growled and rolled around for a bit.

It seemed almost as if it were trying to rid my scent from its body.

Before I could think about it too much, a single gunshot ripped through its side. A pained howl erupted from its jaws as it fled back to wherever it had come from. Following the sound of the gun, I turned to my right to see my father's best friend and my mentor, running towards me.

"A-Asuma," I croaked out, trying to sit up only to wince in pain.

"Quiet now kid. Let's get you home," he said calmly, lifting me into his arms but I blacked out long before we even made it to his car. Yet somehow, the one thing I could somehow still feel, is that racing cold and the feeling of my blood draining from my body.

I'd never hear the end of this one, assuming I survived through the night, that is.

* * *

 _ **And done. Welp, there's that. I have a good feeling about this story and I hope you all enjoy it too. Stay tuned for the second chapter and be sure to leave a review with your thoughts! Love you all and thanks for the continued support. Katt out. :3**_


End file.
